1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel comprising an electrode pad.
2. Background of the Related Art
A general plasma display panel is a kind of a light-emitting type device that displays images using an inter-electrode gas discharge phenomenon between two sheets of glass substrates. In a general plasma display panel, there is no need for an active element for driving each cell. Therefore, a manufacturing process of the plasma display panel is simple, the screen can be made large and a response speed is fast.
In a general plasma display panel, images are implemented on a front substrate 100. A central region of the front substrate 100 is a cell region 100a on which light emission is generated. Furthermore, an electrode pad region 100b, i.e., a region where an electrode pad is formed is located outside the cell region 100a. The electrode pad electrically connects a driving circuit of the plasma display panel and electrodes of the plasma display panel.
FIG. 1 shows a process of forming an electrode in a front substrate of a plasma display panel in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, a transparent electrode material is deposited within the cell region 100a of the front substrate 100. As the transparent electrode material is etched along the transparent electrode pattern, a transparent electrode 101 is formed.
If the transparent electrode 101 is formed, a black matrix forming material 102 is formed on the transparent electrode 101 through the screen printing method. The black matrix forming material 102 is printed only in the cell region 100a where light emission is generated in order to reduce an amount of printing consumed. The black matrix forming material 102 is etched along the black matrix pattern, forming a black matrix 102′.
After an electrode material is printed on the black matrix 102′ and in the electrode pad region 100b, bus electrodes 103 are formed on the black matrix 102′ and an electrode pad 104 are formed in the electrode pad region 100b through exposure and development processes depending on the bus electrode pattern.
When the bus electrodes 103 and the black matrix 102′ formed in the cell region 100a are sintered, the bus electrodes 103 and the black matrix 102′ are brought in contact with each other. Therefore, adhesive force of the bus electrodes 103 and the black matrix 102′ is increased while the bus electrodes 103 and the black matrix 102′ are partially mixed.
However, the black matrix 102′ is not formed in the electrode pad region 100b, but only the electrode pads 104 formed of the same material as that of the bus electrodes 103 is formed in the electrode pad region 100b. Therefore, the electrode pads 104 are directly brought in contact with the front substrate 100.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the plasma display panel taken along line A-A′ in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, the electrode pads 104 are directly brought in contact with the front substrate 100. Therefore, adhesive force between the electrode pads 104 and the front substrate 100 is lowered. In the manufacture process of the plasma display panel, the driving circuit and the electrode pads 104 are electrically connected by a film type element, such as a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC). A phenomenon in which the electrode pads 104 are fallen off from the front substrate 100 due to weak adhesive force between the electrode pads 104 and the front substrate 100 when the FPC is connected to the electrode pads 104 occurs.